


Not my Body

by Jay_JellyBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, another vent work???, its pretty bad yall, vent - Freeform, yes. yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_JellyBear/pseuds/Jay_JellyBear
Summary: Logan's having a rough time.





	Not my Body

Logan watched his hands as they moved across the keyboard, typing. He knew they were his hands, as they were attached to his body and he had control over them, yet they felt like someone else’s.

“- and so that's basically all of it. What do you think?” 

A voice that wasn’t his spoke for him, “Sounds great.” The voice spoke through the throat attached to him, attached to the body that wasn’t his. Fingers typed words he wasn’t even aware of, eye watching nothing and everything all at once. Skin was too warm and too cold, everything felt as both extremes. 

A voice came from miles away, indistinguishable from any other noise in the room. A door opening… then closing. More voices. A small touch on his shoulder. A guiding hand that moved the body he was connected with to the bed. Everything was out of focus, Logan wasn’t sure if it was because of this body’s need for glasses or if the eyes simply didn’t want to focus. 

Logan felt a small sliver of panic run through the body. This isn’t how he should feel. He shouldn’t feel like a ghost inside his own body. His body shouldn’t feel like somebody else’s. He shouldn’t feel like a stranger to himself. 

A voice came suddenly, sounding like it was underwater. They were saying something, Logan wasn’t able to understand. He couldn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand. Logan just wanted to feel normal. He wanted to be free. Free from all of the dysphoria, from all of doubts and tricks his own mind gave him.

Slowly, the voice became more understandable. They were telling him to breathe. It took Logan all his energy to control even one breath. The voice continued to talk, reminding Logan to keep beathing. 

Slowly, Logan regained control over his body.  _ His _ body. He felt all three of his boyfriends around him, he didn’t have to open his eyes to see. He didn’t have to see to know it was Roman talking, Virgil softly running their hands through his hair, and Patton softly humming a song that always calmed him down.


End file.
